You Only Hurt the Ones You Love
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: [ON HLD]Sakura is the incarnate of Asa’s dead twin sister but she hasn’t just come to reunite with him. No she wants to kill Youko for killing her family in the first place but is she willing to when she and Kurama are falling for each other?
1. Meeting the Enemy

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new YYH fic for you. I of course don't YYH. Well I kind of got the idea for this story from Samurai X without even knowing it till this girl told me but this was a story idea I couldn't pass up. All the character I created from 'I'll Steal Your Heart,' is here including the two of the main characters Asa and Sakura. Well I hope you enjoy and review. You Only Hurt the Ones You Love  
  
Chapter One: Meeting the Enemy  
  
ANCIENT JAPAN, BEFORE YOUKO WAS FORCED TO BECOME KURAMA  
  
She felt so empty as if Youko had taken more then just her family. Nothing mattered in the world because her world had finally ended. She stepped hesitantly to Youko, her throat tightening before she took a more determined step forward.  
  
"Kill me," she whispered hoarsely then howling, "KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!" Youko turned to look at the person that he had missed the red in his golden eyes already fading. She stood there her front covered in her brother's blood. Her big blue eyes were full of a pain that no little girl should feel at that age.  
  
Tears that had refused to fall now fell down in her frustration. "Kill me please," she barely whispered falling to her knees. She could not read any emotion in those golden eyes but she hoped and prayed that this handsome being would be her angel of death too.  
  
He shook his head sadly and began to walk across his deadly plants and the dead bodies strewn across the floor. Turning his head he watched as the small girl crawled towards her twin brother and rested his head in her lap before cradling it in her arms.  
  
He walked out before she began to sob against her dead brother's chest ignoring the blood stained it's front. But the sound to still followed him out. He quickly transformed into his fox form and ran out of the village trying to put the image out of his head.  
  
PRESENT DAY JAPAN  
  
"Tell me again Asa why we have to go to school," whined Sakura her head resting against his shoulder. They were on the subway on their way to school their backpacks lying on their laps.  
  
"It's the least I could do for my parents since I've moved out to live with you," Asa turned his head slightly to look fondly at Sakura.  
  
"I didn't tell you to leave them," Sakura lifted her head to look at him before turning it to look ahead. Her blue eyes settled on green ones, which were peering at her from behind a book.  
  
"Hello there. So you're going to the same school as us?" Sakura said curiously.  
  
"Well yes I am? Your new, aren't you? My name is Minamino Shuichi and yours?" Kurama laid his book to his side.  
  
"My name is Shimokawa, Sakura and this is my twin brother Tokuyama, Asa," Sakura saw his questioning look and explain a little bit more, "We were separated at birth so of course we have different last names. But he is still my twin brother."  
  
Sakura's hand sought Asa's and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Well I'm glad that you two found each other," Kurama gave them a small smile.  
  
They did look somewhat like sister and brother but they were far from identical twins. Sakura's wore her shoulder length wavy, black hair out, had wide innocent blue eyes and lips that turned slightly up at the corners.  
  
Her brother's eyes were blue-gray, and his black hair was short and wavy, his bangs tending to fall occasionally in his eyes. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed in frustration when they fell back.  
  
"What class do you have?" Kurama asked curiously as they stood up their stop here.  
  
"Oh we are in Mr. Satome's class. Right Asa?" said Sakura looking up at her brother.  
  
"Looks like it," Asa said as he guided her out of the door. He was already walking across the platform and started up the stairs.  
  
"Then I'll see you in class," called Sakura before she was pulled forward to meet the blinding light of day.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
"Class I would like to introduce to knew students. This is Shimokawa, Sakura and Tokuyama, Asa. Please make them feel welcome here okay," droned Mr. Saotome.  
  
As soon as Mr. Saotome had finished talking a blue-haired girl tugged on Asa's arm. "You can sit with me," said the girl smiling brightly at him and before he could give her an answer she tugged him to an empty seat next to her.  
  
Sakura gave her twin brother a sly smile at his pleading look before she took a seat next to Kurama. "Hi again," Sakura gave him a friendly smile before nodding her head towards her brother, "Look at my poor brother."  
  
The blue haired girl had laid her head on his arm while talking happily, her arms wrapped around his like a vice. "Sanyu seems to have grown very attached to him," Kurama commented wondering if by Asa's irritated look that he would try to hurt Sanyu.  
  
"Far from it," Sakura said brightly as if she had read his mind, "He would never hurt a girl unless of course she really ask for it."  
  
Asa gave Kurama a suspicious look sensing that they were talking about him before the blue haired girl tried to get his attention again.  
  
Sakura spoke brightly trying to lighten the mood, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
She pulled out a silver necklace from her shirt that was shaped like a circle no bigger than a quarter but had a silver crescent moon. The silver crescent moon was made from silver and the shadow of the moon that filled up the rest of the silver was made of black onyx. On the back of the moon there was ancient script written on it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" said Kurama reaching out to brush his finger up against it. "This is the ancient silver inverse moon and whoever wears it they do the reverse of what they normally do," said Sakura then bending low so he could only hear, "If you are a youkai like me it changes you into a ningen. Or if you are already a ningen it will turn you into a youkai. Stuff like that."  
  
"So your actually a youkai?" said Kurama frowning. "He is too but we wear this so ningens won't get suspicious," said Sakura winking at him before she let her head rest against her the desk, "But told Asa I told you that or he'll."  
  
"Maybe if you stop talking Ms. Shimokawa then maybe he'll be able to think," said Mr. Saotome looking disapprovingly at her. "I'm sorry Mr. Saotome," said Sakura bowing her head in shame. Seeing that she seemed sorry for herself he moved on to instruct the class.  
  
Sakura quickly scowled at Asa who smirked at her from across the classroom before she pulled out her notebook. She paid close attention to the teacher though a frown still remained on her face.  
  
When the bell rang she got up and was ready to leave but Kurama stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Sakura would you like to be my partner for the project Mr. Saotome assigned us?" asked Kurama.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Asa came and took her other wrist. "Come or we will be late for the next class," said Asa. Sakura gave Kurama an apolegetic smile before she followed Asa.  
  
"What is your problem Asa!" hissed Sakura through clenched teeth as she was dragged down the hallway. "Why were you talking to him? I don't like him," growled Asa before looking at their class schedule to see what they had next.  
  
"You hate any boy I talk to," cried out Sakura pulling her hand from his grip. "Where are you going!" he yelled when he saw her moving quickly in the other direction. "Anywhere that is away from you," Sakura mumbled under her breath before she lost herself in the traffic of students hurrying to class.  
  
She knew that he was following her and she cursed him for being so protective. She ignored an administrative who yelled for her to return to class as she burst through the entrance.  
  
She raised her head up to the sky and wondered what the point of going to school on such a beautiful day was. She knew someone other then her brother was watching her and slowly turned her head to look into the emerald green eyes of Kurama who was looking out of a third story window.  
  
She slowly lifted her inverse crescent moon necklace knowing that he was watching her. As soon as it was over her head she sucked in her breath loving the feeling of power returning to her as she turned back into a youkai.  
  
Her sly smile widen when she saw his eyes widen in surprise but she didn't have time to gloat at the fact because her reddish brown fox ears twitch when she heard her brother coming.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!" Asa yelled. He had already thrown off his necklace to confront her. His short, wavy, black hair was now green. Sakura grabbed his arm and rested her head on it before taking one last final look at him.  
  
She mouthed the words 'yes' but wasn't sure that he had had seen or understood it. But her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile in acknowledgment before she looked away. "Lets go somewhere Asa. I can't stand being cooped up for long, you know that," said Sakura smiling brightly at him.  
  
Asa scowled at him but he couldn't argue with her about that especially when it meant escaping that other girl. "Who was she anyway?" came Sakura's inquisitive voice. "Who was who?" said Asa as they walked from the school's property.  
  
"You know the blue haired girl," Sakura smirked as she poked him in the ribs, "An admirer already brother. Has she given you a pet name yet?"  
  
"Her name is Sanyu and that's all I'm saying," he grumbled trying to look anywhere but where she was.  
  
"Come on you can tell your twin sister," Sakura pouted before she smiled again, "I'll find out anyway you do know that don't you." She laughed when he gave her a withering look but he couldn't deny she would fine out sooner or later.  
  
"You should really put your necklace on," Asa looked at her with concern on his face. "Why you don't think I look cute in this form?" she sounded hurt but he knew his twin better then that.  
  
"Stop fishing for a compliment its just that though you hair isn't as noticeable even though it is pink, your fox tail and ears are a dead give away. We can't have ningens knowing that we are youkai," Asa whispered as he tugged gently on her tail only to have it snatched out of his hands.  
  
"It's not my fault that we are from two different centuries. It's sometimes disturbing that I don't see you with a fox tail and ears like me. You had them before you were reincarnated," regret in her words as she touched one of his ears which looked like human ears except the fact that they were pointy.  
  
"I'm still your brother... I'm still your twin. Even though I don't have those things or have the same last name as yours," murmured Asa pulling her hand from his ear to place against his cheek.  
  
"I'm glad that we have found each other and I'm sorry you have given up so much for me," said Sakura as she used her fox magic to make her fox tail and ears disappear. She could hear him sigh in relief when he saw her human ears and couldn't help but smile when she made them pointy just like his.  
  
"I had to, it's not like my parents would actually believe me when I say that the reason my twin sister died was because she had no soul to be reincarnated from like I did," whispered Asa hoarsely.  
  
"You gave your parents up for me and I will always be grateful," smiled Sakura her eyes bright with tears. She pulled her hand from his cheek so that she could wrap her hands around his waist in a hug.  
  
"I'd do anything for you, even die again to protect you," Asa murmured against her hair. "Asa please don't, I have lost you one to many times for this lifetime and I don't want to lose you again," Sakura tearfully said then she smiled, "Look at you, you made me all mushy again. You no hate to show my vulnerable side."  
  
"We will find him sister I promise you and when we do we'll kill him for what he has done to us," said Asa seriously. "I know we will," she murmured as she began to walk again with her head rested on his arms, "I know we will finally kill Youko."  
  
They were walking for a while when Asa had the sinking feeling that they were being followed. Sakura looked at him in concern when she felt his body tense before she heard as well.  
  
Asa took a little detour into an alley and just as they thought the person followed. They turned slowly already in a fighting stance. The hand that had pulled out a seed from her hair lay at her sighed as she saw who it was.  
  
"Hiei!" she cried and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug not caring if he refused to hug her back.   
  
Just an Old Friend,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura knew Hiei from a long time ago and is one of the few people Hiei reluctantly calls friend. How will the Yu Yu Gang deal with this new discovery? And what special circumstances brought Hiei and Sakura together? Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
Every five chapters I will be offering up a new picture to email to my reviewers. It's of course better then the first two from 'I'll Steal Your Heart' (I draw well but so good on the computer and if you seen my previous drawing you can tell it was from the computer.)  
  
Well anyway the first picture I'm willing to email is one of Sakura and Youko together. If you want me to email it to you then leave your email address in your review but please don't forget to leave a comment for my story. Oh I wouldn't mind if you tell me if you like my picture or not so I know if I should keep drawing them or not. 


	2. Just an Old Friend

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own YYH but this story is one hundred percent mine. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.   
  
You Only Hurt the Ones You Love  
  
Chapter Two: Just an Old Friend  
  
Hiei pulled Sakura's arms from around his neck and Sakura laughed it off. "I haven't seen you in a long time," Sakura said brightly.  
  
"Hn," Hiei shrugged his shoulders in response. He looked over Sakura's shoulder and gave Asa a nod before looking back at Sakura.  
  
"Is it really true," Sakura said as she guided Hiei out of the alley with her brother following close behind.  
  
"It's really true?" Hiei looked suspiciously at Sakura.  
  
"Hmm let me see. First you don't tell poor Yukina that you're her brother and second I hear that there is a bit dating your sister," teased Sakura while ignoring his death glare. Asa gave a warning look but Sakura ignored that too.  
  
"You talk to much," grumbled Hiei as he walked silently beside her, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well then you talk to little so I'm compensating for the both us," Sakura countered. Then she smiled mischievously.  
  
"What now!" Hiei stopped in his tracks to better study the pink haired kitsune.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing," Sakura said quickly before continuing to walk.  
  
"What is it," growled Hiei grabbing her wrist only to here a warning growl from Sakura's brother. "What, am I suppose to be intimidated?" Hiei raised an eyebrow to Asa before turning his full attention back on Sakura. "Speak."  
  
"I'm not saying anything if you talk to me like that," grumbled Sakura before snatching her wrist away from his grip.  
  
"Sakura can you... you..." Hiei face twisted as if pained at the thought of saying the 'p' word.  
  
"You don't have to say that word. Besides if you do I think you my have a heart attack or something. I just wanted to know if it's true that the acting ruler of spirit world is a toddler. I mean when my informants told me I thought they were pulling my leg but..." trailed off Sakura when she saw Hiei's frown deepen.  
  
"It is true. This so interesting," Sakura grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her, "You have to take me to see him."  
  
"Sakura really you shouldn't..." Asa began but Sakura cut him off with a look to her brother.  
  
"But brother maybe if we can get into spirit world we can found out the whereabouts of Youko if he is still alive," Sakura said giving her brother a pleading looking. "Hiei you know how much I want to seek revenge," Sakura looked at the fire apparition.  
  
Before Hiei could open his mouth to say 'Hn,' or anything for that matter they heard someone calling his name. Sakura turned her head to see who, besides her, would willingly know him.  
  
"Hey shrimp whose the girl you talking to?" Kuwabara said as he ran up to him while Yusuke walked calmly behind.  
  
"Doesn't he have any sense in his head?" Sakura said to Hiei as she allowed her hands to fall from Hiei's shoulders. She knew that talking about his height was the quickest way to end up in the hospital or even worst the graveyard.  
  
"Sakura ignore the idiot. He doesn't have another sense in his head to make a phone call," Hiei calmly said and watched with irritation as Kuwabara joined them. "Shouldn't you be in school? You need all the learning you can get if you want to learn to tie your shoes all by yourself."  
  
"Watch it small fry I don't have time for this crap. Koenma needs us in Spirit World now. He says that he has a big case for all four of us," Kuwabara grounded out. "Though I don't know why Koenma keeps you own when all he really needs is me, the great Kuwabara, and my amazing spirit sword.  
  
"Is he for real?" Sakura tried hard not to snicker as she whispered this comment to Hiei before looking at Kuwabara who was posing with his sword.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said before turning to Yusuke. "So what does Koenma want and why did you bring it?"  
  
"I am not a it! I am the great Kuwabara and I will..." Kuwabara stopped his posing to glare at Hiei. He was already rolling his sleeve up as if he was ready to fight but Hiei only ignored him to look at Yusuke again.  
  
"I meant the other it though that is a good name for you," Hiei said wryly shrugging his shoulders. "So why did you bring Puu along if this case is serious?"  
  
"Keiko said that it was my turn to baby sit him and she also said that besides that I needed to bond more with my spirit beast," growled Yusuke. Puu chirruped cheerfully before flapping his ears to hover in the air for a few seconds before falling exhausted into Yusuke's arms.  
  
"He doesn't look like he can take bonding right now. Poor guy looks like he's sick," Sakura frowned as she placed the back of her hand against Puu's forehead. "Maybe he shouldn't be out here," commented Sakura.  
  
"Na, he's perfectly find because if he was sick then I would be too and I'm..." began Yusuke but Sakura was already feeling Yusuke's forehead. "Well anyway like I was saying I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Hiei if you don't want to catch this I think you better back away a little more," Sakura commented over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait didn't you hear me. I'm perfectly fine," came Yusuke's irritated voice. "Who is she Hiei?"  
  
"She's an old friend that..." Hiei began was interrupted by Kuwabara.  
  
"What do you mean that someone as innocent looking and pretty as her would actually be friends with a murderous, short-tempered, pipsqueak like you!" Kuwabara looked more then a little surprise.  
  
"Yes he would and if I know Hiei I would say if you don't make yourself scarce in ten seconds he's going to pound your face into mince meat," Sakura said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Hiei to see if what Sakura was saying was true. Hiei only shrugged his shoulders and let out a agreeable 'Hn.'  
  
"Okay now that's over which one of you is dating Yukina?" smiled Sakura mischievously. She shook off the feeling of danger coming from Hiei knowing that he wouldn't really hurt her. "I know your concern about Yukina but I am too. I haven't seen in a long while."  
  
Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara and Kuwabara nodded proudly. "You have changed since I last saw you Hiei. Usually if you even see anyone of the opposite sex talk to her you would snap. I'm so proud of you Hiei," Sakura hugged him around his neck until he tugged her away in irritation.  
  
"Don't make me break you arms," Hiei said calmly but gave her the tiniest of smiles.  
  
"Hn, whatever then who is going to put up with you," Sakura said smugly.  
  
"Well there is Kurama his other friend," Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
"Who's Kurama and when can I meet him?" Sakura looked from Kuwabara to Hiei.  
  
"You probably already seen him sense you go the same school as him," Kuwabara said looking down at her school uniform. Sakura gave him an encouraging nod and he continued. "He goes by Shuichi in the human world but in demon world he is known as Kurama," said Kuwabara proudly glad to know something.  
  
"Maybe we should go deal with Koenma," growled Yusuke angry at the stupidity that was Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh yeah of course. I almost forgot. Thanks again Urameshi," Kuwabara laughed at his forgetfulness.  
  
"Idiot," Hiei grumbled.   
  
THE NEXT DAY, AT THE LIBRARY  
  
"Shuichi why didn't you tell me about Hiei?" Sakura said deciding to interrupt the comfortable silence between them.  
  
"What do you mean by Hiei?" Kurama gave her a nervous smile but Sakura only raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I mean the unsociable fire apparition that you hang out with," Sakura said wounded before moving the book, they were getting information from, over to her side.  
  
"Why would you think I would hang out with someone like that?" questioned Kurama jokingly.  
  
"Well one of your friends told me and I just thought..." began Sakura but was interrupted by Kurama.  
  
"Let me guess, Kuwabara," Kurama let out a sigh because he knew that Kuwabara was a person that accidentally leaked out information.  
  
"Well yes he did along with a few other things like your real name is Kurama. Stuff like that," Sakura said off-handedly but she looked at him curiously all the same.  
  
"Shuichi is the name my mother gave to me and Kurama is the name I adopted," Kurama began calmly.  
  
"You're hiding something from me. I can feel it in the air and the way that your eyes looked everywhere else but at me," Sakura sighed before laying her head on his shoulder, "What are you hiding from me fox boy?"  
  
"Nothing Sakura," Kurama turned slightly to kiss her forehead reassuringly before freezing as he realized what he had did. "I'm sorry if I was forward. I didn't mean to kiss you. I just..." began Kurama but let his argument die on his lips.  
  
"Your lying Shuichi Kurama Minamino," Sakura had lifted her head and looked confidently at him.  
  
"I am not..." Kurama began but Sakura continued.  
  
"Do you like..." Sakura was about to begin ready to ask a question even though it was too soon but something stopped her and that something came in the shape of an angry twin.  
  
"What are you doing?" growled out Asa looking more at Kurama then at his sister.  
  
"Studying of course," Sakura smiled slyly at him before wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck. "Right Shuichi?" Sakura turned from looking at her brother to smile sweetly at him.  
  
"Right," Kurama said wondering how he had gotten himself in this situation.  
  
"Well I think its high time to come home," Asa said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Asa we were studying for a project. Look," Sakura unwrapped one arm from around Kurama's neck to show Asa the closed and forgotten book that they had been looking through.  
  
"Sakura maybe you should go with your brother and we can study some other time," Kurama began rationally but then they heard someone running towards them.  
  
"There you are Asa darling. I have been looking for you forever," cooed Sanyu as she hugged Asa.  
  
"So I guess your studying too," Sakura said as she let go of Kurama to cross her arms against her chest, a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Asa darling and I are going to do a project together," agreed Sanyu before narrowing her eyes, "You would be wise to not disturb us while we study."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of..." began Sakura but Asa growled out Sakura's name.  
  
"I didn't want to be partners with you in the first place Sanyu. I ended up with you because you threaten all the other people I tried to ask," Asa began as he pried Sanyu from him then turning to Sakura, "We are leaving now."  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going but when my grades fail because you were being the over protective brother again don't come complaining to me," Sakura said irritated before turning to Kurama. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
  
She quickly pecked him on the cheek before getting up. Asa gave Kurama a death glare before grudgingly following Sakura.  
  
"Wait for me Asa darling!" called out Sanyu before running towards him.  
  
"I am not your Asa darling!" yelled out Asa followed by shushes from the library.  
  
"Saying that they were strange would be an understatement," commented Kurama to himself. But his fingers brushed delicately over the cheek Sakura kissed.   
  
ANCIENT JAPAN, BEFORE YOUKO WAS FORCED TO BECOME KURAMA  
  
She looked at the door waiting to see if Youko would come running back and finish her off.  
  
"Soon... soon I will join you," Sakura murmured softly into her dead twin brother's ear. She lovingly stroked his hair before kissing his forehead. She gently moved his head from her lap before she stood up.  
  
He crawled towards one of Youko's deadly plants, one that hadn't died yet and bared her neck to it. Tears rolled silently down her face as she looked at the wooden floor. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt the plant looming up ready to strike.  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to look at the shadow that covered her. "Make it quick," came her whisper plea but she felt no blow.  
  
She raised her eyes hesitantly before letting out a cry of frustration. The plant lay wreathing against the floor, pinned down by an arrow. She looked up accusingly to see who had prevented her death only to stare into the eyes of a miko.  
  
The miko's bowstring was pulled taut, ready to release another arrow and that was when Sakura realized she didn't want to die. 'Nurse Sakura and Nurse Keiko,' is the next chapter if you review me. Since Puu's sick of course Urameshi's sick but when he brings all of the spirit detectives down with a fever Sakura must step in with Keiko. Well I'll update as soon as possible. 


	3. Nurse Sakura and Nurse Keiko

  
  
Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own YYH but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
You Only Hurt the Ones You Love  
  
Chapter Three: Nurse Sakura and Nurse Keiko  
  
"How did you become ill?" asked Sakura curiously as she placed the damp clothe on Hiei's forehead.  
  
"That baka did it," grumbled Hiei, he turned his head slightly to glare at Kuwabara who was laying on the couch a box of Kleenex clutched at his side.  
  
"But I did warn you Hiei," Sakura frowned slightly before moving on to give Kurama his tea. "Then again you were never one to pay any mind to any advice I gave," Sakura commented wryly.  
  
"It's too late for I told you so," Hiei's eyes narrowed suspiciously but quickly closed as he began to have sneezing fits.  
  
"It's not the best idea to make a threat when you're sick," Kurama couldn't help smile at that. "Thank you Sakura  
  
"You can thank me by telling me what you're hiding from me," Sakura said quickly smiling slyly at him.  
  
Kurama was at a loss for words and when he saw Hiei shake his head firmly 'no' behind Sakura's shoulder he was more at a loss.  
  
Sakura turned her head quickly to see what the fire apparition was doing, and there he was lying back with his arms crossed, his eyes looking at the wall before they turned to look at her. "Why don't you tell him about the hobbies that you like to pursue," Hiei said smirking.  
  
"If it will get Kurama to tell me more about the secret he's hiding then sure," Sakura said defiantly before turning slightly to face but Hiei and Kurama. "I like to steal valuable things, but its so easy for me that I only go for the most challenging things. That's how I met Hiei."  
  
"She was the person you replaced Kurama when she decided she needed to find her brother, which was stupid of her when his incarnate had been dead for more then five hundred years and—" Hiei began.  
  
"If you keep continuing I will tell Yukina the whole truth about you," growled Sakura dangerously low before whispering softly, "You of all people should know Hiei how much we'll do for our sibling."  
  
An awkward silence fell that was only interrupted by the coughs of the sick. "The chicken noodle soup is done," Keiko came into the room where everyone was a smile on her face and a tray full of bowls in her hand.  
  
She looked up confused sensing the tension in the room. "What's wrong Sakura? What happened?" Keiko frowned, settling the tray down on the coffee table.  
  
"It was nothing. Right Hiei?" Kurama turned his head to look at the fire apparition who nodded reluctantly. "See Keiko, nothing," he smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
Keiko only rolled her eyes before she began to pass the soup out with Sakura's help. "What are they hiding Sakura?" Keiko asked making a point to look at Yusuke because she knew that he was notorious for hiding things from her.  
  
"Hmm? Nothing much except that Hiei is just as disagreeable as he has been since I met him," sighed Sakura as she handed Hiei his soup.  
  
"How did you put up with the shrimp," Kuwabara asked as he sat up. He couldn't see the threatening glare that Hiei gave him as he reached for his sword only to frown at it not being there.  
  
"I knew for some reason you might resort to that," Kurama said smiling slightly as he waved Hiei's sword before sitting it back on the ground beside the couch.  
  
"Give it back fox boy or I'll—"  
  
"Or you'll what!" cried out both Sakura and Keiko glaring down at Hiei.  
  
Hiei frowned at both the girls before taking a sip of his soup his eyes still focused on them. "I don't care for this soup," Hiei said calmly and pressed the bowl against Keiko's hand.  
  
Keiko looked at Hiei and surprise but Sakura quickly took the bowl from Keiko and sat next to Hiei before glaring at him. "Keiko was kind enough to fix this soup for you so the least you can do is eat it," Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"I don't want it," Hiei said turning his head away from Sakura and the others.  
  
"You'll eat it!" gritted Sakura between clenched teeth, her smile still frozen in place.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"You will!"  
  
"I WON'T!" Hiei turned his head to glare at Sakura.  
  
"YOU WILL!" growled Sakura and before Hiei could retort she held his nose close so that he had to open his mouth to take a breath. She quickly shoveled a spoonful of soup in his mouth. "You will," said Sakura smiling smugly.  
  
When she saw Hiei take the bowl from her hand she smiled before standing up. "See Keiko there was nothing to worry about," Sakura was about to move to check on the others.  
  
But then she ducked down quickly and pulled out a twig from her front pocket and gritted out, "Grow." As soon as the twig grew into a staff she looked from the empty soup bowl that had smashed into the wall, its contents dripping everywhere before turning to growl at Hiei, her staff pointed at him.  
  
Hiei gave Sakura a small smile before shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder how that got there," he said but before Sakura could lunge at him Hiei had jumped out of the couch and grabbed his sword from in front of Kurama.  
  
"Hiei I'm going to kill you! Why did you have to try and throw the bowl at me?" Sakura pouted, gripping her staff tightly. She took up a fighting stance, her blue eyes never wavering from his face.  
  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again that I didn't want it," Hiei said calmly. "But if you have an objection to what I did then lets fight." He took up his fighting stance, his sword ready to slice.  
  
Hiei and Sakura narrowed their eyes at each other and were about to launch themselves at each other when Kurama stumbled between them. "Please stop. I mean its not necessary and I do know that you two are friends so why try and..." but then Kurama was overcome with coughing.  
  
Sakura dropped her staff, her face automatically soften as she stepped to Kurama just before he collapsed into her arms. "Kurama you fool," she whispered softly as she looked at his feverish face.  
  
"Call me that if you wish," he murmured against her shoulder as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Don't try that Kurama. Hiei and I'll help you," Sakura said quickly and Hiei grabbed his other arm to guide the kitsune back to the sofa so he could lie down.  
  
"I'm okay... thank you," murmured Kurama as he closed his eyes.  
  
Sakura was about to say something but just then Asa came bursting through the door before closing it behind him. He leaned against the door, his eyes wide and wild and his breathe short.  
  
"You act like you just saw death or something," Yusuke said as he turned in his chair to look at Asa before subsiding into coughing.  
  
"No, worse. Sanyu," Asa said as he quickly locked the doors before moving over to Sakura and the others. "So who made you guys sick in the first place?"  
  
Everyone pointed to Kuwabara and Kuwabara jumped up in outrage. "It wasn't all me! Urameshi was sick first, so there," he crossed his arms and turned his back on the others.  
  
"Why do I have the funny feeling that you gave the cold to me way before I gave it to you," Yusuke said before blowing his nose.  
  
"Stop trying to pin it on me okay!" Kuwabara said before sitting down.  
  
"Okay, that was interesting," Asa said then turned around to face the kitchen where he saw a big surprise. "Sanyu... how?" Asa barely managed to get out.  
  
"I used the back door," Sanyu shrugged her shoulders before launching herself at Asa. "You know you should really keep your back door closed," Sanyu smiled brightly at Keiko before wrapping her arms around Asa's neck to his displeasure.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," growled Keiko under her breath before taking Yusuke's bowl to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Keiko I wasn't done with that!" cried out Yusuke but Keiko through him a glare that silenced Yusuke quickly.  
  
"Wow I have to learn that look," Sakura murmured in admiration before placing a damp clothe on Kurama's forehead.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Kuwbara asked as he slurped the rest of his chicken noodle soup.  
  
"Oh me and Asa-darling me in school. I mean I thought you knew but oh well I don't mind going over are meeting. I was wearing my—" began Sanyu happily.  
  
"No not you twit. The imbecile was talking to Sakura and Asa," said Hiei before taking a sip of his orange juice before continuing to clean his sword.  
  
"Hiei!" cried Sakura but sighed seeing that arguing with him would only end up giving her a headache.  
  
"See Kuwabara even she knows when she can't win a battle," Hiei said not looking up from his sword.  
  
"Your full of yourself Hiei," growled out Sakura and waved her staff at him only for him to lift an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!" cried out Keiko and stepped in front of them. She then smiled at Sakura before saying quickly but kindly, "How were you two separated at birth?"  
  
"I think its time for Asa and me to go," Sakura said solemnly as she let her staff shrink before walking towards the door.  
  
"Asa-darling and I will stay here. We aren't ready to leave yet and... Hey Asa why are you leaving!" cried out Sanyu in disappointment as Asa went out to follow his sister.  
  
"Please if it was something I said then I'm sorry," Keiko said frowning in disappointment.  
  
Sakura paused at the door and paused to smile at everyone. "It was nothing you said, and I will be back tomorrow. It's just that what you said reminded me of an early memory of mine," Sakura said trying to smile before quickly unlocking the door and leaving with Asa and Sanyu following right behind.  
  
Kurama eyes narrowed slightly in thought. 'What words did Keiko say, that trigger a bad memory for Sakura.' Because there was no doubt in his mind that the memory she remembered could be anything close to pleasant.  
  
ANCIENT JAPAN, BEFORE YOUKO WAS FORCED TO BECOME KURAMA  
  
Sakura hated the whimper that escaped between her lips but she stayed where she was; afraid to move. Her blue eyes were trained on brown ones as the miko slowly stepped inside. She watched as the miko looked around at her dead family before looking at her.  
  
The slow steps of the miko as she walked towards Sakura didn't quite seem to match the rapid beating of her heart. Her body tensed up, unwilling to move and her breath stilled so that she could catch every sound that the miko made.  
  
"Did you do this?" the miko pointed with her bow at the strewn dead on the floor before looking up at Sakura. Sakura looked at the miko with widen eyes and tried to form words on her lips but her mouth was dry so she simply shook her head. And in that simple action tears began to spill down her cheeks.  
  
Surprise was the least of her emotions as she felt the warmth of the miko's arms around her small frame. She buried her small face in the miko's shoulder before crying her heart out.  
  
She finally took a deep, shuddering breath before she let out a sob. "He... he killed them. And when I... and when I asked him to kill me he left," Sakura barely managed to say. She didn't wonder at the moment why she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger and a miko at that.  
  
The miko stroked Sakura's soft pink hair and whispered words that had no meaning but seemed to ease the pain slightly for the little girl. She cried silently as she waited for her heart to return to normal before she lifted her face from the miko's shoulder and looked up into her face.  
  
"Why? Why did he do it? Why me? Why now?" her blue eyes shone brightly with unshed tears as she waited expectantly for the miko to respond. But when the miko only offered a kind smile of confusion Sakura stepped back.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHYYYYYY!!!!!!" she screamed before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor asleep.  
  
The miko moved slowly to pick up the fallen child and only paused long enough to look at the small girl's dead twin before walking out the house. The small incantation she had murmured to the girl had finally taken effect.  
  
She laid the child down on the ground before pulling out a charm and murmured a short prayer to the dead before slapping it on the house. As the miko turned her back on the house the charm ignited and began to catch the rest of the house on fire.  
  
Sakura had managed to open her eyes slightly as she turned her head to the side. Her face was lit with the light from the fire and she stared sleepily as her house burned down. She didn't know whether it was all some kind of dream or if it was a living nightmare.  
  
She turned to focus her sleepy eyes on the miko who now stood and front of her. "Why?" she murmured one last time before she lost all consciousness and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
The miko picked up the child again and began to walk away from the house. She brushed a lock of Sakura's pink hair from her small, tear-stained face before kissing her forehead. "I don't know why but I do know you'll have your revenge little one. I'll make sure of that," whispered the miko into the shell of the girl's fox ear.  
  
'Speak No, Hear No, See No Youko,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura is looking for answers concerning Youko but when Hiei keeps stopping conversations about him Sakura becomes more curious to find out why. Will Hiei stop the others from blabbing through veiled threats or will Sakura find a way around that. Well I'll update as soon as possible. 


	4. Speak No, Hear No, See No Youko

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry I have not updated this in a while but here I am now. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but this story is mine. Asa, Sakura, Sanyu, Ayame and Ami are mine. Well I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment.

You Only Hurt the Ones You Love

Chapter Four: Speak No, Hear No, See No Youko

Sakura stared sullenly at her brother watching him as he ate his dinner enthusiastically

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!" Sakura was almost on the verge tears but her brother shook her head no.

"I told you before," he said calmly shaking his head no.

"When did someone die and make you the boss. You know technically I'm older then you," she hissed in a low whisper.

"Well as the man of the household—"

"You know I was doing perfectly fine without you!" growled Sakura in a threatening whisper.

Asa put down his chopsticks and stared reflectively at her. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"I... um... of course not," she turned her eyes away from him to look at his half eaten ramen.

"Then stop complaining," he offered her a superior smile, which made Sakura stand up and launch herself at him.

"Sakura the table!"

"Forget the table I'm going to tear you limb from limb and then some," she knocked the ramen over in the process and that was when her brother had to react.

He quickly kicked the chair away so that he wouldn't land on it and repositioned his body so that Sakura was sure to fall onto him.

"I will not have you kill yourself to find Youko. I can't loose you a second time," he growled to Sakura before rubbing at the bump on his head.

"I'm not going to get myself killed," her eyes flickered with concerned then she got quickly up. "I'm going to proof your wrong brother. I have been training all my life for this moment."

"...."

"You will see!" she slammed out the door before looking up at the starry sky. "I will revenge each and every one of them."

AT THE PARK, THE NEXT DAY

"Do you know who Youko is? Where he is?" she leaned her head against Kuwabara's shoulder and began to trace patterns on his shirt with her finger.

"I um... I have someone and but..." stuttered Kuwabara getting beat red.

"I would never dream of stealing you from your girl," she smiled up reassuringly at him then turned to look at something else. 'Would date him?'

"Oh good I'm glad that you see that. But I am flattered that you like the Great Kuwabara and—"

"So the Great Kuwabara of course would know about a famous bandit by the name of Youko. Tall, handsome, silver hair and tail, golden eyes," her eyes shone brightly as she thought about the silent killer. He still stood out fresh in her mind just as if it was yesterday.

"Oh him I saw him. Actually he is actually here in Tokyo. I can't believe you don't know it's—"

"It's none of your business to know where Youko is. Didn't I tell you to give up the search for him a long time ago," Hiei had clamped his hand over Kuwabara's mouth before he could reveal who Youko was before looking at Sakura.

"Well I just wanted to thank him that's all," she smiled sweetly at Hiei and sighed inwardly as he narrowed his eyes. "I mean I wouldn't be who I am. Or have ever met you if it wasn't for him."

"True as this might be I do not think Youko would take kindly to your idea of thinking him," Hiei said dryly removing his hand from Kuwabara's mouth before wiping it on the grass.

"Well I didn't ask you your opinion!" hissed Sakura standing up quickly. "You know something don't you!" She pushed pass Kuwabara knocking him off the bench that she and he were sitting on before moving quickly to Hiei.

"You really think your ways of persuasion would work with me?" he raised an eyebrow slightly in amusement. "I thought you knew me better then that."

"Tell me Hiei or I swear I'll tell Yukina that I found her brother," she smiled viciously, the need for revenge overriding common sense.

"I will kill you before you can even get the first letters out of your mouth," Hiei pulled out his sword and eyed it calmly.

"You wouldn't do that to a girl just because she wants to know more about Youko?" Kuwabara looked at him with angry eyes. "Don't you have any honor!"

"I'm afraid that Hiei's sense of honor is not easy to decipher at all," Kurama's calm voice had Sakura turn to look at the red head. She had already her staff clasp firmly in her hands, ready to attack Hiei at a moments notice.

"It is none of her concern of hers who and where Youko is," Hiei placed his sword back into his sheath before looking at Sakura in challenge to do the same.

Sakura sighed and consented before looking at Kurama. "What is wrong with me asking a few simple questions. I mean I just want to thank—"

"He's not Kuwabara, Sakura. He will not fall so easily as Kuwabara did. Besides I know what you really want to do with him," Hiei couldn't help but smirk.

"And you would deny me that? Really I thought better of you," she crossed her arms across her chest and put on a face of disappointment.

"It's not going to work and if any of you tell her about Youko you will both regret it," he looked at Kuwabara who was finally righting himself up then at Kurama, "Some more then others."

"What do you—" Kurama began.

"Are you really going to doubt my words fox boy? Just trust me. Her knowing who Youko is will not end well for Youko," his red eyes turned to look at the scowling Sakura before quickly disappearing, seeing that for now Youko Kurama was safe.

"Don't believe him he's to cautios," Sakura tried to laugh it off but already she was frowning.

"Then what is wrong Sakura?" Kurama couldn't help but look at Sakura wondering to himself what Hiei meant about how it wasn't good for Sakura to know.

"Oh its nothing really," she smiled brightly her despair evaporating quickly.

"Why did you run off that time when Keiko asked about you and your brother?" Kurama quickly grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk quickly away.

"If I told you what drove us apart you wouldn't believe me," she said tearfully, her face already averted so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I tell you Sakura. Just don't cry. Youko is really—Ah!" Kuwabara clutched his head and turned around to see a dot in the distance that could only be Hiei.

"Why the hell did you throw that rock at me shrimp! I'm going to get you and skewer you!" Kuwabara was already running towards the dot forgetting what he was about to tell Sakura.

"He's such a baka," Sakura couldn't help but laugh even through her tears. She was slightly startled when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"I really would hate to see you cry," he handed her a tissue and she smiled as she took it and dabbed at her eyes.

"Thank you Shuichi Kurama Minamono," she turned in his arms and offered him her most sincere smile.

"So are you going to tell me why you and your brother have different last names?" he was tempted to kiss her nose but he refrained seeing that it was improper.

"Are you going to tell me who Youko is so I can thank him?" she wrapped her arms around his neck already knowing that he wouldn't. He would respect Hiei's warning.

"No."

"Then I won't tell you just yet," she was already on her tiptoes the urge to kiss him thrumming through her veins. She felt a thrill when he bent down slightly to meet her lips and that was when she felt the rock hitting the back of her head. "AAHHH!!"

She quickly stepped back and clutched the back of her head only to see Kuwabara apologizing quickly.

"I'm sorry. Um carry on," he bobbed his head again before running away.

Sakura turned to look at Kurama's shirt, her fists balled up in his cloth. "I know that was big brother and I'm going to kill him when he gets home," she growled to herself. And for that time she was at peace with that thought of doing something.

ANCIENT JAPAN, BEFORE YOUKO WAS FORCED TO BECOME KURAMA

Sakura stared sullenly at the miko as she stoked the campfire. If she were in her right mind she would have bolted from the miko as soon as possible. But her limbs felt as heavy as her heart right now.

'What's the point of running? If she kills me then good, if she doesn't then oh well,' she shrugged her shoulders as her blue eyes focused on brown ones again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your family," the miko offered her a sad smile but Sakura only turned her head and let out a soft growl.

"It's no matter and besides why would you care? We are only youkais," she pulled her legs up against her chest and circled her arms around her knees before resting her chin on her knees.

'He did it,' she couldn't help but thinking of her angel of death. 'He had swept in so calmly despite the protest of the guards and family members. He had killed in such a way hat it was like poetry in motion. The cries of the dying tributes to him... NO I CAN'T ADMIRE HIM FOR THAT!' she shook her head furiously.

"Do you want to talk about it little one?" the miko patted Sakura's arm and this time she flinched away.

"He killed him. That's all. He killed him but didn't kill me," she balled up her little fists as she remember feeling the dead weight of her brother in her arms. "You should have killed me. Please why didn't you?" she looked up at the miko, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry it will be okay," cooed the miko and gathered the kitsune up into her arms as she began to rock softly back and forth.

"It will never be okay. I want to do what he did to me. I want to kill him like he should have me," she gritted through her teeth.

"You don't mean that," the miko stroked her hair.

"I mean it. I mean it. I MEAN IT!!!!" Sakura scrambled quickly out of the miko's arms and looked down at her eyes wild and angry.

"He killed them! He killed mommy and daddy and my aunts and uncles. They did nothing to him and he killed them," she whimpered and dropped to her knees, clutching the grass between her fingers.

"He killed my twin brother. All he tried to do was protect me and he swatted at him like a fly and killed him," she jerked her head up and looked at the miko who could only stare at the child silently. "Shoot me. Kill me."

Sakura crawled towards the miko and rested her hands over the young womans. "You kill youkai. I am a youkai. So kill me." Sakura looked into those brown eyes and saw that this one wouldn't bring her death. She sighed and laid her head in the mikos lap not wanting to look at her right now.

The miko saw the little ones chest raise and fall slowly. Already tuckered out from that small display. "I can't kill you without just reason. Not even a youkai," the miko said reasonably as her slim fingers combed through the girl's pink locks.

"Can you kill him?" the little girl looked up at the miko with weary eyes.

"I can," the miko said reflectively. "But then again you wouldn't get any satisfaction and me just killing him would you?" she lifted up one elegant brow and continued as the little kitsune nodded. "I can begin you are your training for revenge. I know how much revenge is important."

"Who are... who are you? You don't smell much like a human even if you are a miko," Sakura couldn't help but take another tentative sniff of the air. "What is your name? Mine is Sakura."

"Call me Kikyou," she said firmly her eyes already trained on a soul stealer coming towards them with a soul for her. "We will start training tomorrow."

'Extracurricular Activities,' is the next chapter. Kurama's thought of extracurricular is way off of what Sakura considers extracurricular. How do you think he would respond to find Sakura in the computer room trying to hack the computer or stealing something from a vault? Well I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment.


	5. Extracurricular Activities

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own YYH but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments.

You Only Hurt the Ones You Love

Chapter Five: Extracurricular Activities

Slim fingers glided across the keyboard as a pair of blue eyes darting down the list across the screen scanning of the names of the students in class.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he!" she screamed out the last words from clenched teeth as she slammed her fingers down against the keyboard. She thumped her head gently against the computer screen.

"Why?"

**Thump**

"Me."

**Thump**

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working too well. She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happen after she was hit with that rock.

FLASHBACK

Sakura was tempted to run flat out and capture her brother before beating him. First she would beat him for spying and second for hurting her.

"I see your brother doesn't like me," Kurama smiled slightly finding this humorous.

Sakura looked up at him and scowled. "He hates any boy around me. If I let him have his way I would be in a all girls' school." She shivered at the thought then poked at him. "I heard that. You laughed at me," she looked at him accusingly.

"And else was I suppose to do?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his cheek. "I was hoping for your sympathy," she wheedled and looked up at him beseechingly.

'And everything would have gone perfectly if it wasn't for that meddling Hiei and the pet red headed gorilla Kuwabara who followed him squawking insults,' she thought and frowned.

"Gotta go," she said quickly and

END FLASHBACK

Letting out a big sigh she tapped her fingers idly at the keys. "It's hopeless I just know it," she scowled and was ready to stand up when she felt someone watching.

"And how long have you been there?" She didn't bother to turn because she was sure the intruder would make their present known soon.

"I had some last minute things to do at school," Kurama said over Sakura's shoulder before peering down at the screen. "I see we are doing research. Am I right?" Green eyes focused on Sakura smiled ruefully.

"You can say that but then again what was so important in school that you are here even this late. It's six in the evening you shouldn't be here," Sakura adopted a lecturing look and turned her piercing blue eyes on Kurama who laughed.

"You are one to talk," he settled his hand to either side of her armchair so she was trapped.

'Oh sure I can easily get free if I swivel this chair around but I don't feel like it,' she pouted slightly and looked up at him.

"Must I asked permission for you to let me up or will I have to force my way pass you?" she stood up and looked up at him in challenge. Her body was pressed against his since there was no room to maneuver and Kurama didn't bother to budge.

"Tell me why you are here," Kurama asked seriously looking down at Sakura who sat down again to look at him better.

"Not telling," she smiled crookedly and fingered one of the buttons on his jacket.

"And why not?" he raised his eyebrow in slight amusement and she let out a laugh.

"Curiosity killed the cat and even if I told you then you would only think I am crazy," Sakura sighed heavily as if she had to do with stuff like for a while now.

"Try me on for size," Kurama bent his head so that it was inches from her face so that he could tell whether she lied or not.

"I am unreadable Kurama Minamono," she smiled proudly and tapped at his nose with her index finger. "I will put on my best poker face so that you will not tell what I am thinking," she smiled sweetly before looking at him happily.

"So you smile when you have your poker face on? Odd really," Kurama frowned slightly at the fact that she was toying with him.

"No not for me. If I smile then all will think I'm happy even if I'm not it's rare if they will find out," her smile widen as she placed her hands on her lap.

"So are you happy?" Kurama's words were barely a whisper but she got them easy enough.

"Not really," Sakura sighed and frowned looking into his green eyes.

"Why not?" Kurama looked at her curiously but dared not lean any closer.

"Because you are this close to me and haven't gotten up the courage to kiss me yet," Sakura never let her eyes go from him as she touched his cheek.

"K… kiss you?" he looked at her in confused surprise but he soon faltered, his eyes half closed as he enjoyed her touch.

"Kiss me," she breathed and leaned slowly forward her lips just a hairs breath away. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you," and even as she talked her lips brushed gently against his with each word.

"How strange," he was loosing focus quickly and if she didn't kiss him now he would.

"How so?" Sakura eyes sparkled with interest but already Kurama pressed his lips against hers, his hand shooting up to cup the back of her head.

Sakura smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'If my brother shows up I know I'm going to throw him out the window,' she thought firmly, her eyes closed as she luxuriated in the kiss.

To say the kiss was just pleasant was an understatment as she felt fingers entwining themselves into his red locks. It was as she had a desire to drink him all in and the only reason she could do that is if she pressed herself closer to him, demanded more from him with her lips.

She parted her lips an open invitation for his questioning tongue. She let out a frustrated groan as the tip of his tongue licked experimentally at the bottom of lip as if wanting to see how she really taste.

While one hand cupped his head the other held tightly to his shoulder to steady herself. Just as they parted to gasp for air, their breaths heavy they heard someone knocking insistently on the window only to turn to see a angry pair of blue-gray eyes glaring down at them.

"A… asa," gasped Sakura and was about to jerk away from Kurama and put some distance between each other but the he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him close to her.

Her eyes flew up and looked at him questioningly before they went back to Asa who had with a little kitsune magic managed to unlock the window before he slipped inside, his form imposing.

He looked at them both with disapproval but it was to Sakura's irritation that his eyes settled firmly on hers. "It's time to come home Sakura," he said tight lipped and reached out to grab his hand but Kurama quickly placed Sakura behind himself.

"She was helping me straighten up in the computer lab," Kurama lied deftly his face blank and emotionless.

"Sure you were," growled Asa balling up his fist. He itched to knock Kurama down onto the floor but Sakura quickly rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please don't," she pleaded anxiously before she turned to Kurama giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry but I'll have to go. So I guess there is no use in asking you to walk me to my door for a goodnight's kiss," she joked.

She jabbed her brother in the ribs before he could let out a smart retort before she walked towards Kurama. "See you later," she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek before grabbing her brother's hand. "You are so dead you know that," she growled under her breath as she began to lead him out into the hall.

They walked tensely down the hall way their feet echoing through the hallways. She knew that he was keeping a close eye on him but she couldn't help but grin foolishly for a moment.

When they had walked to the front door Asa grabbed her wrist and jerked her to a stop. She reluctantly turned to look at her brother waiting for him to speak first.

"Why the hell did I find you over there making out with him in the computer room? Why are you in the computer room in the first place?" Asa skewered her under his gaze and she squirmed nervously around greatly affected.

"It was innocent enough," she said in a small voice. It wasn't hard for her to find interest in her shoes instead of looking into his eyes again.

"Sakura," he sighed in frustration and tilted her head up. "I know if I said don't see him again you'll see him behind my back so I won't."

"Then good because I would," she stuck out her chin defiantly.

He scowled before continuing. "Still I am responsible for you sis," he pulled her stiff body into a hug hoping that she would understand his feelings better but she didn't budge. He was about ready to give up her and pull away when she returned his hug.

"Don't worry I promise I'm not going to get into anymore trouble," she smiled up reassuring at him only to have him look at her skeptically.

"Sssuuurrreee," he stretched out the word before opening the door and ushering his sister outside into the cold night air.

TWO DAYS LATER, SOME SECRET ROOM IN SPIRIT WORLD

Nibbling nervously on her bottom lip she pressed her fox ear to the vault listening for the tumbling sound as she worked the safe. "Come on, come on," she whispered fervently and smiled in triumph as she heard the successful pop of the vault.

She opened it with triumph to peer inside only to see that it was empty.

"Looking for this?" Kurama asked casually holding up a glowing ring.

She smiled sheepishly at Kurama and stood up straight clearing her throat. "It doesn't look like what it seems," she scratched the back of her head trying to think of how it really did look like. She was caught red handed and it was something she couldn't just imagine away.

"Well then go ahead and explain," Hiei crossed his eyes and eyed Sakura not buying the innocent look on Sakura's face. She had used that many times when they had been working on hoists so he was immune to it. "Do you really think you would have gotten away with this?"

"Well… yeah," she smiled brightly and hopped onto the safe before crossing her leg in thought. "What tipped you off that I was here though? Please don't tell me I tripped over an alarm or something because if I did then I have definitely lost my touch," her smile melted into a frown as she looked at Hiei.

"I read your thoughts two days ago. I knew when you were going to plan your robbery," Hiei said scathingly.

"I wasn't going to rob parse borrow," Sakura said casually crossing her arms. "It's like a hobby and no, no I don't think of myself as Robin Hood. You know stealing from the rich to give to the poor. It's just fun," she shrugged her shoulders before pulling out a seed from her hair.

"It really has been fun but I think I shall be going now," Sakura tossed the seed to Kurama and the others but as soon as the seed left her hands Hiei had her hands behind her back with the quickness of his speed.

"Think again Sakura," he said.

ANCIENT JAPAN, BEFORE YOUKO WAS FORCED TO BECOME KURAMA

Sakura scrubbed at her tear-stained face and tried to hold the bow and arrow in her hands. "Like this?" she looked up at Kikyou curiously wondering if she was doing it right but already the arrow was slipping from her grubby little fingers.

"No, no you are doing it all wrong. Like this. Like this," Kikyou quickly took the bow and arrow from Sakura and stood with it in the proper position. "You must knock the arrow swiftly before you shoot it."

Kikyou bent down and reposition Sakura's hand on the arrow before looking at Sakura again. "Now try."

Sakura pulled gently back on the arrow like she was taught and quickly shot the arrow only to have it fall five feet from the target.

"I'll… I'll never get this right," tears began to roll once more down Sakura's face but she wasn't comforted by the miko's reassuring hug.

"I will not baby you forever," the miko said firmly. "Now try again," and Sakura tearfully did as she was told.

'On One Condition,' is the next chapter. A strange call from spirit world and all of a sudden Asa ends up having to bail out his wayward sister. But what does Koenma mean he'll let her out on one condition? Well hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews. Oh and thanks Okane-Tsuki for liking the story so much.


End file.
